Lola Bandoni
Backstory Originally born in Nimbasa City, Unova, Lola was essentially raised by her older sister, Emery Bandoni, and the family pokemon, a Maractus named Maraca. The Bandoni parents were still on their quest for badges and pokemon and, while Emery saw this as stupid, Lola was enthralled by the stories they told when they returned home and wished to have an adventure of her own. Of course, being so young she could hardly run off and leave her sister alone, so she instead turned her attention to Pokemon Musicals. Lola spent four years training with Maracca, collecting clothing and practicing dance moves for the competition. Emery always encouraged her and even offered to help her buy any items she needed, which only served to push her forward. Musicals were her life, so she was heartbroken when she was told that the Bandoni family would be moving not just from Nimbasa City, but to an entirely new region. Noire City wasn't exactly a city made for young children in mind, but Lola was never the type who would sit around a mope, so she decided to make the best of it. She enjoyed exploring the sprawling metropolis with her sister and made many new friends in her apartment; the old woman who lived a floor above the Bandonis even gave Lola a chatot egg when the woman's pet laid a few. Though she can no longer participate in musical competitions, she still likes to put on little street performances, under Emery's supervision, of course. Personality Unlike her sister, Lola's a generally cheerful young girl who does her best to keep smiling. Even in the worst situations she'll just grit her teeth and search for that silver lining. Obviously this can make her seem naive, which she certainly is, but she's not always as dense as she acts. Many times she chooses to ignore suspicious activity that may threaten to shatter her cheery world view. Attitudes towards things and people Lola greets everyone with a grin and will treat even strangers like her best friend, unless they do something to offend her or those she loves. She's easily flustered when pushed into a corner but, like the rest of her family, she's stubborn to a fault and does her best to fight through her frustration and come up with a solution. Behaviours and Habits Lola's absolute favorite thing to do is dance, whether it be learned steps or just random flailing. If a song she knows comes on the radio or if Maraca simply starts shaking out a good beat, she'll grab the nearest person - whether they be a good friend or a new acquaintance - and force them to dance with her. She likes to act tougher than she really is and fancies herself somewhat of a rebel, probably because of her sister. Though she's normally immovable, if someone challenges her macho facade she can be easily pressured into breaking rules and doing something stupid. Appearance A bit of a late bloomer, Lola stands at 4'10, with absolutely no curves to speak of. Her thin face is framed by a choppy bob and bangs, which she purposely lets cover her face, despite the fact that she almost always wears a feathered hairband. She loves to dress in light colors, especially pink, and flapper-eque dresses. On a normal basis she might tone things down, opting to just wear a simple skirt and blouse combination or even pants, but when putting on a performance or, in the past, when going to a competition, she'll deck herself out in feathers, lace, and frills. Terms of Use Created by Beckstar. Please PM me before using her in an canon works. Category:Submitted characters